Indecent Dream
by janeau
Summary: An AU marauder one-shot about Marlene McKinnon and Rodolphus Lestrange


Marlene sneaked inside her room before the sun rose up. She saw Emmeline deep in slumber, while Nando sleeps next to her. Marlene often wonders how her bestfriend manage not to roll over her cat when she's asleep. With measured steps as not to produce any noise that might rouse Emmeline, Marlene proceeded to her bed.

By her bedside lamp, sat the small cage she managed to acquire from their house elf. She peered closely and saw the sleeping baby owl. "Hi Bacon…missed me?" she quietly whispered. The sleeping owl didn't move or acknowledged her presence in anyway. Sighing she finally straightened up and untied her robe, she had a long day and must take a rest.

Good thing, her classes for this day starts after lunch, she can still rest for awhile. To her surprise she felt a presence behind her. She stopped what she's doing and froze. Marlene doesn't know if she should be scared or what. It might just be Emmeline, but why will she be standing behind her and not speak.

Fortunately, she hadn't entirely taken off her robe yet. She felt for her wand and clutched it in her hand tightly, ready to strike if needed.

_What if it's Bellatrix? What if she sneaked in here to finally extract her revenge against Marlene?_

She heard the intruder took a step until the person was finally standing an inch behind her. She can feel the warmth of his body. He's tall, Marlene is now sure that it's a man. Could it be Regulus? But why would he follow me here when we just parted in peace? Slowly the man leaned his head and whispered in her ear.

"Bacon may not have missed you. But I certainly did. Where have u been Marlene? I've been waiting for you for hours." she shivered as she heard Rodolphus' familiar husky drawl. She was washed with different emotions in an instant. Excitement and relief filled her replacing the fear that gnawed her being only minutes ago. But at the same time, a flash of anger spiked inside her.

_Who does he think he is? What happened to the 'see you around'?_

Slowly he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her body to face his. She felt powerless remembering the image she saw in the Mirror of Erised. Soon, she was looking into his pale blue eyes. She wanted to ask alot of questions or simply ask him to leave, but she just couldn't utter the words. Instead she soon felt his lips brushing on hers.

Remembering they weren't alone, Marlene mustered the courage to gently push him away. She was afraid of the hexes Emmeline will throw their way if she sees them in this sort of tryst. With wide panicked eyes, she looked at him, silently telling him he couldn't be here. As she was about to open her lips he cut her off.

_"Hush, love_" he whispered and within a blink of an eye, she found herself lying on her bed as Rodolphus laid her petite frame effortlessly.

With a flick of his wand all the curtains of her four-fostered bed went down, surrounding them in darkness. She can just feel him, as she just can't seem to see anything. Rodolphus was on top of her and soon felt his hot breath directly on top of her lips. Marlene then felt his soft lips brushed against hers, at that moment she knew, she was a goner.

Of all the days to finally give in to the carnal pleasures that Rodolphus presented, why must she do it on the day she had broken up with him? She felt his tongue snaked inside the crevices of her mouth searching for something unknown while his hand are busy on its own conquest of exploring her body. Marlene can feel the warmth that Rodolphus ignited inside her, scorching every nerve ending on her body.

They continued their fevered kiss as if their lives depended on it; it was as if they were saying all the things they couldn't say in words come out in this simplest form of physical union. She didn't noticed how he managed to unbutton her blouse and she couldn't care less. With eyes already adjusted to the darkness, she finally helped him out of his shirt and admired the planes and muscles on his body.

He looked at her with a certain hunger she had never seen before. Everything after that became a blur but she was certain she heard herself whimper, stifle a moan, and Rodolphus saying her name over and over again before her vision was engulfed in a dark abyss and she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
